<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Gleeful by MonarchyofFruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231797">Mr. Gleeful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchyofFruit/pseuds/MonarchyofFruit'>MonarchyofFruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Searching For Ordinary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Horror, Monsters, Mr. Gleeful Series, Psychological Horror, Searching For Ordinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchyofFruit/pseuds/MonarchyofFruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kendrick family is terrorized by a horrific monster that prowls the world around them. A threat from a monster that not even their super powers could prepare them for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Searching For Ordinary [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mr. Gleeful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first story I'm posting about my own characters, I hope whoever reads it enjoys it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt cold over all else, as if he was a walking corpse; still and lifeless. Head unable to move, as he walks his legs feel like he’s moving through a thick syrup up to his knees. All the young man could hear was a deafening almost painful silence droning in his ears and the darkness was unlike anything he had experienced, anything he could ever even imagine. He couldn’t see his hand in front of his face but it simply felt so much deeper than that as if the darkness was reaching out to him, grabbing him and swallowing him whole. He can’t breathe, a tight knot forming in his chest as he reaches up gripping his shirt with his stiff fingers, a gasp, a choke, a whimper all gurgling out of his throat as he just tries to suck in air through the panic.<br/>
The young man finds himself sitting up in bed with a gasp, panting heavily as he grips his chest hearing his own heart beating rapidly in his ears. A thin layer of sweat coating his pale skin, his light brown eyes dart around the room, it’s dimly lit by the sunlight flooding the room through the window. The young man seems to focus on it, he knows he covered that window before bed, he always closes the curtains before going to sleep. Maybe he opens it at night, maybe he forgets to lock it when it’s shut but those curtains are always shut as he tends to be rather particular about his morning routine. Glass of water on his nightstand, brushing teeth before turning in, door locked, curtains closed, and fan for background noise.<br/>
“Easy, Wilhelm, don’t get too paranoid.”<br/>
Wilhelm thinks as he slowly gets out of bed, eyes darting around as he walks to the window his steps being slow and careful. With shaky hands he grabs his curtains and shuts them gripping them a little bit too hard before releasing them and backing up a bit. He steadies his breathing before letting out a light laugh and shaking his head.<br/>
“Christ, Will, relax. It was just a nightmare.”<br/>
He mumbles before walking to his nightstand, he pops a pill in his mouth and drains the rest of his warm glass of water. With a sigh he sets the glass down and slips on some dark blue jeans over his boxers, he walks over to the door while zipping up his pants with a soft hum. He grabs the doorknob and pulls open the door before freezing, his breath catches, chest tightening at the sight before him. Looming in his doorway is a man so tall his head and shoulders are being obscured by the top of the door, he has his arms bent so his pale grayish fingers can clack his long, razor sharp nails together. Will can’t tell where his claws end and fingers begin, he slowly takes a step back, hands trembling.<br/>
His jaw drops into a flurry of frantic stammers and whimpers, legs wobbling as they try to support him in his panicked state. Quickly they give out, making him land with a grunt on the cold hard wood floor, mumbling a plea as he starts to push himself back a little as the man grabs the doorframe. Will thumps against the wall on the far side of the room causing a shelf above him to wobble, his eyes grow wide as the man ducks into the room closing the door with a soft click behind him. Wilhelm has no time to look at the man's face, his eyes barely traveling from his chest up before something falls from his shelf knocking him clean out. Wilhelm’s brother wonders out of his room with a tired yawn, his black hair being an absolute curly mess he squints his light brown eyes with a small hum.<br/>
He looks very much like Wilhelm other than being a tad thinner than him, hair much shorter; he, Will, and their other brother are a set of triplets. The young man by the name of Gavin looks over at Will’s closed door thinking that for a moment he might have heard something. With a shrug he writes it off and heads down the hall of their large expensive home for the bathroom, after doing his business and washing his hands the paler young man starts to brush his teeth tiredly. He spits into the sink and gives a toothy grin to check out his pearly whites then quickly drops it grabbing the mouthwash. He freezes the moment he looks up, Gavin couldn’t help but notice his reflection hasn’t moved, grin yet to drop from its face.<br/>
The mouthwash drops from his hand as his eyes widen, the reflections grin only seems to spread wider. The skin on his lips splitting, skin getting an ashy gray as his eyes sink slightly into his skull; his goatee thins and falls off the reflections face as it grows taller than he’d ever imagined a human could. Gavin watches all this, mouth hanging open in horror as he backs himself up against the wall, he swallows thickly watching the reflection reach up it’s claws long and sharp.<br/>
“No.... no, no.”<br/>
Gavin mumbles  as his warped reflection grabs the frame of the mirror and leans out of it, pulling it’s impossibly long body through as if it were longing more than a screenless window. Gavin grabs the bathroom door and tries to yank it open for an escape but it doesn’t budge, it isn’t locked never before in his 18 years of living in that home with his family has this door ever jammed.<br/>
“No, no, no!” He shouts in panic. “Help!” He practically screams as he beats on the door. “Blair!” He shouts. “Wilhelm!” He cries. “Mom, dad, Elizabeth! Oh god, somebody help me-”<br/>
His begs are cut short  feeling a cold hand grip his shoulder, long claws ripping through the dark blue silk of his pajamas but not cutting into his skin.  Breath catching in his throat, sweat beading on his brow, the eighteen year old young man turns his head. Heart racing as he is now face to face with the grinning creature impossibly stretching from the mirror above the sink to him. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t hold back the scream of absolute terror that rips its way from his throat. Blair is sitting at his desk, the chubby triplet snacking on some chips while enjoying a book since he loves reading and studying in his free time, he blinks and looks up from his book. He could swear that he just heard something with a grunt he gets up and tosses his book onto his desk as he leaves the room.<br/>
He stands in his doorway scratching his bare belly before fixing his boxers while listening carefully for the noise again. Not hearing anything he shakes his head and shrugs, deciding it’s about time for him to get ready for the day he heads to the bathroom but finds it locked.<br/>
“Ugh.” He huffs before knocking. “Hey! Gavin, hurry up!” He calls knowing Wilhelm probably wouldn’t be up for a few more hours. He pauses as he hears a noise on the other side of the door soft but not unnoticeable. “... you okay in there, Gav?”<br/>
He mumbles, hearing nothing he takes a few steps back before kicking the door with his super strength. The door doesn’t budge, he stumbles back in shock as he looks at the door before mumbling some nonsense then shaking his head.<br/>
“What? No that’s… that’s not possible.”<br/>
He mumbles as he touches the door lightly knowing his super strength should have absolutely obliterated the door. He kicks the door a few more times before punching it and even trying to grab the knob and rip it off to get to his brother.<br/>
“Fuck.” He mumbles frightened as he looks around. “... mom! Dad!”<br/>
He shouts as he turns on his heel and starts sprinting down the hall, the husky teen round a corner and starts jogging down the stairs. He stops where he believed should have been halfway down, he realizes that there is no bottom anymore and looking back there’s no top ether as he is now trapped on a never ending staircase. He takes a few deep breaths trying his best to get himself to relax, he knew he had to be trapped in some sort of illusion, by a hero or villain he’s not too sure but he knew that he was trapped in something. He swallows thickly and grabs the railing and looks over the side before yelping and covering his mouth.<br/>
“No, no, no, no.”<br/>
He mumbles watching a hand slowly stretch up as he presses himself against the other railing trying to stay away. In his fear though he didn’t realize the hand slowly rising up behind him long, gray, and claws threatening to slice him into bits but instead the hand wraps around his throat making him gasp and grab it. It pulls him over the railing about halfway before he grabs it to try and stay up looking down at the huge grin and threatening eyes shining through a darkness that seemed like it went on forever. He gasps and chokes for breath soon starting to feel light headed and dizzy; his face darkens a slight red whale he tries to pry the hand off his throat.<br/>
Finally, he just can’t take it anymore, eyes rolling back as he passes out he’s dragged down over the railing. Elizabeth walks out of her room, the 11 year old dressed for the day; she finds the mansion to be eerily quiet. Although she knew her parents mentioned that they would be out most of the day for a work event she couldn’t help but notice how strange it was that her brothers weren’t milling around the place. Narrowing her eyes a little she slowly walks downstairs, reaching the bottom she shrugs before walking right into Gavin.<br/>
“Hey, watch i-”<br/>
She trails off as her older brother looks down at her, grinning wide enough to make her wonder how his cheek didn’t hurt or how the skin on his bottom lip hasn’t split. She takes a small step away from him. Sure Gavin is a naturally upbeat and happy individual but if something was making him happy enough to grin like that she wasn’t sure why he wasn’t telling her about it a mile per minute.<br/>
“What… is wrong with you?” She mumbles.<br/>
“Wrong?”<br/>
Gavin asks, his voice strange and almost robotic. As if any form of words were foreign to him. She didn’t trust this, not in the slightest, swallowing thickly Elizabeth quickly turns around  jumping back a bit as Blair stands directly behind her grinning just as horrifyingly wide as his triplet.<br/>
“Oh… oh no, okay.” She mumbles as he chubbier older brother kneels down and looks at her.<br/>
“Oh, Elizabeth, look at you. Ready for the day?” His voice is a little more natural with just a small hint of fear in it. Elizabeth stares at him in a stunned silence before she sprints up the stairs.<br/>
“Will’s okay.” She mumbles, her voice trembling slightly. “He has to be, he’s Will h-he’ll know what to do.”<br/>
The little girl rushed upstairs, sprinting down the hall before throwing open Wilhelm’s bedroom door. She couldn’t stop the small scream that erupts from her throat, one of surprise and horror now being face to face with her older brother. Grinning wide as his brothers with his bottom lip bleeding ever so slightly from being split crouching as if he knew she was on her way. She turns and starts running again just in time to miss her brother as he reaches out and tries to grab her, Elizabeth rushes back to the stairs before turning sharply seeing her other two brothers climbing up them. She’s quick to grab a small table  pulling it away from the wall and climbing up on it, she snags up the pull cord for the attic ladder.<br/>
She pulls the pull cord down landing on the ground, looking up she’s quick to kick the table at Blair who catches it and smashes it to pieces with a heavy stomp after throwing it to the ground. Elizabeth scales the ladder quickly just in time for her brother to lunge at it smashing through the old wooden ladder like it’s nothing. She shuts the hatch and locks it with a padlock her father put there for emergencies, she knew it wouldn’t hold her super strong brother for long, not to mention Wilhelm.<br/>
“Okay…” She mumbles looking around in panic. “Okay, they’re possessed, that’s okay.” She mumbles looking for an escape. “I have about two minutes until Blair bursts through the hatch, less if it’s- Will!” She shouts as the hatch turns to dust thanks to her older brother's power of bending time to his will.<br/>
“Little girl, little girl.”<br/>
Wilhelm chuckles as he climbs up through the opening in the floor, his voice mostly normal aside from a bit of a monotone touch to it, Elizabeth glances at the attic window. She swallows thickly having little other choice on where to  run, she rushes to the window and touches it a bit before looking around. The thing was designed only to let light in and not open, the powerless little girl picks up a small stool and hits the window with it. Wilhelm’s dull eyes seem to flicker for just a moment with worry , he was always the worried wart of her brothers when it came to his little sister's safety thanks to her blatant disregard of it.<br/>
“St- ugh.” He groans quickly standing up and putting a hand on his head gently while flinching. Elizabeth glances back and pales a little as she hits the window again. “St… ugh stop it. Elizabeth.”<br/>
He growls as she manages to shatter the glass before throwing the stool at Wilhelm who bats the stool away making the thing burst into dust. She quickly scrambles through the broken window trying to be as careful of the glass as possible. Wilhelm stumbles forward and reaches for her for a moment before lunging to grab her but he wasn’t fast enough allowing her to slip through.<br/>
“Elizabeth.” He grunts out in a strained tone. “St-stop.”<br/>
He groans using his arm to brush away the glass before trying to climb through although what was just big enough for Elizabeth is much too small for Wilhelm. He’s only able to his his shoulders and torso through before getting stuck at his hips. Elizabeth moves away from the window with a whimper trying to be careful on the drastically slanted roof.<br/>
“Stop… dan… ugh dangerous… Help.” He grunts as he fights to get free, he starts sounding like himself panic creeping into his voice. “Help… help me, you- Jesus fuck! Hurry up and help me!”<br/>
He shouts as he pounds on the wall and kicks his legs trying to get through the window, all his shouting seems to snap Gavin out of his trance. The young man glances around before jumping hearing Wilhelm shout again, he quickly jumps up catching what’s left of the ladder hoisting himself up into the attic.<br/>
“What the hell?” He mumbles as he stands up. “Will, what’s going on? Why are you-”<br/>
“Shut up and kick me through!” Wilhelm snarls reaching for his sister. “Elizabeth, get the fuck over here!”<br/>
“What the hell is she doing on the roof?” Gavin asks in worry walking over and grabbing his brother’s waist before feeling someone grab his shoulder with a firm grip. “Blair?” He asks before smiling a little. “Sweet, hey, give me a-”<br/>
He turns his head and pales seeing the grin on his brother's face, his eyes wild and bloodshot as if he hasn’t blinked since being possessed. Blood trickling from his split bottom lip as Gavin takes a small step back but being stuck between his brother's lower half and a possessed monster he doesn’t exactly have anywhere to run and hide. Blair snatches Gavin up by his throat, making him choke as he lifts him off the ground, gasping and gagging Gavin is quick to brace his feet against his brother's stomach before using his super speed to stomp on him over and over as fast as possible. With a struggled shout Blair releases him, as soon as he does Gavin drops to the ground holding his throat as he gasps and coughs.<br/>
Wilhelm has no time to even think about his brothers right now, a look of shock, horror, and terror etched into his face at the scene before him. Elizabeth backs away slowly her eyes on the figure standing in front of her, Mr. Gleeful. Playing with his fingers he looks down at her, his legs down being hidden in a fog that almost seemed like it followed him there, his unmoving gaze is terribly bloodshot allowing his icy blue eyes to pop in an almost glowing manner. His breath catching in his throat Wilhelm reaches out to snag up the little girls wrist but just as his fingers graze her wrist he’s yanked back a bit.<br/>
“Shit!”<br/>
He shouts as Blair tries to pull him back through the window and into the house, before he can give a good tug though Gavin tackles his triplet to keep him off Wilhelm. Will grunts as he pushes himself forward grabbing his sister and pulling her close, he holds her in a tight hug while she whimpers softly. Mr. Gleeful turns his head to them looking at them with his cold gaze.<br/>
“It’s okay.”<br/>
Wilhelm mumbles as the thing turns to face them, monster, human, a demon too fowl for even Hell itself it didn’t matter. He looks at them with a look that Wilhelm couldn’t place, it wasn’t hate, it wasn’t anything he’s ever seen in his short life but nonetheless in the blink of an eye the threat in front of them is just suddenly gone. Blair drops to the ground knocked out thanks to the monsters hold on him being broken. Wilhelm holds his frightened sister close whale trembling softly, Gavin swallows painfully and bites his nails. The Kendrick children will not be forgetting their first encounter with Mr. Gleeful anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Rainy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph Borimoli's encounter with Mr. Gleeful on a cold rainy night leading to a lifetime of paranoia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Joey, I’m going to sleep.” One of the young boy's mothers says as she kneels down and gives him a small peck on the forehead, he couldn’t have been more than eight. “Be sure to be in bed before midnight at the latest, young man.” She smiles. “Goodnight, Joseph.”<br/>
“Night, mommy.”<br/>
The little boy smiles speaking in an Italian accent, his mother brushes his black hair out of his hazel eyes giving him a small pat on the head then standing up, Joey sits down on the couch and turns the TV to cartoons as his mother goes upstairs to get some sleep. The little boy turns the TV up to a decent volume, not too loud that he’d attract his mothers attention but just loud enough that he wasn’t straining to hear over the beating rain storm outside. He ends up watching TV late into the night with his mother upstairs sleeping and his other mother off working a night shift no one is awake to stop his snack and soda fueled cartoon binge. Suddenly though there’s a knock at the door, for a moment he glances at it before fixating back on the television thinking he was hearing things but it happens again a tad bit louder.<br/>
Joey mutes the TV and takes a good long nervous stare at the door, it couldn’t be his mother, she had a key and more than likely would have assumed her little trouble maker had gone to bed. He looks up at the stairs that ascended into the darkness that is the second floor, he waits to hear something maybe his mother getting up to come downstairs and let her wife in she could have forgotten her key but she surely would have called before getting out of the car and getting needlessly drenched in the horribly chilly rain. He flinches hearing another rapping at the door, rapid and aggressive, he knew he’d get in trouble for being up so late so disregarding his parents warnings of stranger danger he stands up and slowly walks to the door. He stops and swallows thickly looking up at the stairs knowing there was still time to wake his mother, he looks at the door thinking about calling out the phrase that was arranged for him known by his parents' close friends in case they needed to pick him up from school.<br/>
The thoughts crossed his mind but he didn't bother to do any of it, reaching up and gripping the cold metal doorknob with his little hand and pulling the door open. He’s stunned by what he sees taking a small frightened step back, there looming in the doorway is an impossibly tall figure hands folded in front of it’s stomach the only thing audible above the buzzing fear in the boys ears and the pouring rain beating relentlessly against the house is the soft clacking of the monsters long claws as it fiddles with it’s fingers. It’s skin is a sickly gray, it’s skin seems to be so tight that Joey can see its veins; if it wasn’t the height, the skin, the veins definitely made him feel as if the thing wasn’t human. It’s veins almost resemble that of a spider's web winding through its hands and fingers. The skin at the tips of its fingers is stretched to the point of ripping showing off the red muscle underneath which is near impossible to ignore contracted with the pale gray of its almost too thin skin.<br/>
Joey can’t see the things head or shoulders as it’s impossibly tall frame seems to cut off at it’s armpits, the little boy can’t believe anyone could be so tall after all one of his mothers stood proudly at a bit above six foot. The monster before him doesn’t speak, he isn’t even sure if it can, it just points it’s long disgusting clawed finger at the umbrella leaning against the wall. Without taking his eyes off it he reaches over and grabs the long black umbrella. He bites his lip as he holds it out to the monster who takes it with one hand and uses the other to gently pat the boy's head making him let out a fearful whimper but he doesn’t move away from out of fear that such an act would anger the monster. As suddenly as it had appeared the thing is gone in the blink of an eye taking the umbrella with it leaving the little boy standing there staring at the empty space watching as the rain beats against the ground and listening as the wind howls loudly into the night.<br/>
Years later, Joey is sleeping next to his girlfriend now being seventeen even since that night he’d admit to getting nervous during bad storms, and being plagued by ossional nightmares which would rattle him to his very core. Even the sight of a spider web drenched in morning due seemed to bring back memories of that night, he sits up with a small gasp drenched in sweat and trembling lightly. He grabs a glass of water off the nightstand and drinks it down before running his trembling hands through his hair.<br/>
“Nightmare?” His girlfriend asks sleepily but with a hint of irritation in her tone from being woken up.<br/>
“Uh, y-yeah. Sorry, Elizabeth, did I wake you?” He swallows a little looking down at the young woman who is glancing at him over her shoulder.<br/>
“You were tossing and turning all over the place, so yeah, of course you did.” She grumbles as he slips out of the bed.<br/>
“Sorry, I’m gonna head downstairs and get another glass of water.” He says as he grabs the glass off the nightstand.<br/>
“Kay, turn the fan on on your way out, it’s a warm night.”<br/>
She hums as she closes her eyes, Joey clicks on the fan before walking out of the room quietly making his way down the creaky wooden stairs. He steps lightly when reaching the bottom step before glancing at the living room relaxing when he sees that Elizabeth’s older brother isn’t asleep on the couch since he tended to knock out there watching TV rather than going to his room Though something unnerves him a bit, the normally soothing sounds of the night are louder than normal this leads him to realize that the front door is wide open letting the muggy air flow in along with nightly noises.<br/>
“What the hell?”<br/>
Joey mumbles as he gently settles the glass down on a little table beside the couch making his way over to the door. He grips the solid oak door to close it before freezing, it feels as if his heart stops, blood runs cold, breath catching in his throat. There leaning against the porch post in the warm night air is a dripping wet black umbrella.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>